


Секреты

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, Jasherk



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Pain, Painful Sex, Post CA:TWS, Violence, and Steve has absolutely no sense of self preservation, cue, in which what's left of the Winter Soldier does not understand kindness, just in case, oh and there are one or two slurs, the worst is that those superhuman disasters actually love each other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk
Summary: Стив и Баки впервые занимаются любовью, после того, как Баки ушёл от ГИДРы. И когда Стив просит Баки быть сверху, тот решает, что это форма проверки, насколько хорошо он усвоил то, чему его учили в ГИДРе, и сможет ли повторить всё в активной роли. И, как бы Баки не был напуган, он должен справиться, чтобы защитить Стива и себя.





	Секреты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161597) by [coffeestainanalyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeestainanalyst/pseuds/coffeestainanalyst). 



> тайминг после фильма«Капитан Америка. Зимний Солдат», в этом фанфике то, что осталось от Зимнего Солдата не понимает доброго отношения, а Стив совершенно себя не бережёт, жестокость, боль, страх, ГидраТрешПати, анальный секс, болезненный секс, самое страшное в том, что эти два сверхчеловеческих недоразумения действительно очень любят друг друга.

В Вашингтоне, на слишком мягкой двуспальной кровати лежал человек. Он усвоил, что он – человеческое существо, что у него есть имя: Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, и что когда-то давным-давно он даже сходился с другими людьми настолько близко, что они дали ему ещё одно имя, имя только для друзей, и это имя – Баки.

После того, как он был Баки, когда был человеком, он был ещё множеством разных вещей, и называли его тоже по-разному. Многое он уже позабыл. «Нет ничего, чтобы ты не мог выучить заново», – сказал Стив так же, как он сказал, что он не его куратор, и не командир, и что он никогда не сделает человеку больно. Он сказал, что он человеку друг, и именно поэтому он зовёт его Баки, и это звучит логично. Человек помнил Стива из других давних времён. Без каких-либо деталей, но миссию он помнил, главную и единственную. Настолько важную, что она даже смогла отменить другую миссию – миссию убить Стива. Это было знание, уходившее корнями намного глубже программирования ГИДРы, на годы и годы дальше. Стив. Необходимо заботиться, чтобы Стив… Это вертелось у него на кончике языка неделями. Заботиться, чтобы Стив был счастлив? Чтобы ему было весело? Чтобы он был удовлетворён? Нет, нет, всё не то.

Стив лежал рядом с ним на застеленной белым постельным бельём двуспальной кровати почти каждую ночь, в том числе и в ту ночь, когда человек заново выучил, что нужно делать, когда давление между ног начинает настолько сводить с ума, что это уже невозможно игнорировать. Подчиняясь одному только инстинкту, он наугад обхватил ладонью и задвигал ею вверх-вниз по разбухшей плоти, и это ощущалось правильно, ощущалось очень приятно, а он помнил, что ему было разрешено теперь испытывать удовольствие.

Стив читал в жёлтом свете лампы, стоявшей на прикроватной тумбочке, и сначала не заметил, что делает человек возле него, но когда низкие звуки удовольствия стали слишком явными, чтобы их игнорировать, он закрыл книгу.

– Хочешь остаться в уединении? – спросил он, и в его голосе прозвучало что-то очень мягкое и ласковое. Человек всё ещё не понимал понятия «уединение», и ему не хотелось перестать чувствовать удовольствие, которое он собирался выучить заново. Теперь ему разрешалось и не хотеть чего-то тоже.

– Нет, – сказал он дрогнувшим голосом. Он старался держать рот открытым, чтобы сбивающееся дыхание могло свободно влетать и вылетать из него.

– О’кей.

Затем последовала минута тишины, а потом лампа выключилась.

– Не возражаешь, если я присоединюсь? – спросил Стив, и человек пробормотал: 

– О, да. О, да! – потому, что эти звуки удачно вписывались в ритм его затруднённого дыхания, и потому, что на самом деле это означало: «Делай, что хочешь, только позволь мне получить своё».

Он слышал, как Стив лёг, слышал, как зашуршало одеяло, потом глубокий выдох, почти такой же, как его собственные, и краем глаза он заметил движение. Рука Стива забралась между ног и воспроизвела его ритм. (И это тоже было знакомо, так знакомо, но воспоминание вновь ускользало у него между пальцев).

И пока он наполовину наблюдал, наполовину слушал, как Стив трогает себя, он понял, что, да, да, он хотел этого. Даже невзирая на то, что их тела не соприкасались, грудные выдохи Стива посылали волны дрожи и удовольствия по телу человека, такие же отчётливые, как и движения его собственной руки.

А потом вдруг Стив неожиданно застонал в голос: «Баки, Баки, да!», и удовольствие человека молниеносно достигло своего пика. Он удивился его внезапности и был потрясён его интенсивностью, задыхаясь и бесконтрольно содрогаясь всем телом, пока волны оргазма омывали его. Рука нашла его руку (не ту, которой он всё ещё яростно двигал по своему члену, а другую – ту, что чуть было не порвала одеяло под ними). Стив крепко сжал её, а потом переплёл их пальцы между собой.

Когда дыхание человека практически выровнялось до приемлемого уровня, он внезапно снова ощутил резкое усиление давления там, где их руки соединялись между собой. Стив перекатился ближе и положил голову на плечо человеку.

– Боже, Баки, мне так этого не хватало, – прошептал он в мокрую шею человека. Человеку нравилось ощущать Стива так близко. Стив сказал, что когда-то – раньше – они были вместе, что они любили друг друга. Человек думал, что, возможно, в этом была причина. Он мысленно пометил «Любовь», как ещё одну вещь, которую ему следовало выучить заново.

Заботиться, чтобы Стив… Заботиться, чтобы Стив… нет, его голова оставалась пустой.

Для самого себя он назвал это тренировкой удовольствия, и они стали заниматься этим регулярно. Стив никогда не начинал первым, но вступал следом практически всегда, и, как только он это делал, возбуждение человека сразу же становилось острее и нарастало всё легче. Человек, у которого было имя, и который был больше, чем машиной, учился удовольствию заново, и это было очень полезным умением.

Когда они тренировались, он и Стив лежали рядом, соприкасаясь только пальцами, хотя однажды их переплетённые пальцы оказались на бедре Стива, а не на покрывале между ними, как раньше, а в другой раз Баки кончил первым, и Стив собрал его семя ладонью и использовал эту руку для последних движений по своему члену. В эту ночь человек внезапно снова возбудился, хотя и только что кончил. Глаза Стива широко распахнулись, он всё ещё тяжело дышал после оргазма и лежал так близко.

– Баки, – выдохнул он, – Баки, хочешь кончить в меня?

Память дёрнулась: другая квартира, другой Стив, хотя и тот же самый, тёмная улица – лес – палатка – комната в отеле в другой стране. Запертые двери, приглушённые голоса, всегда начеку, всегда прислушиваться одним ухом, не идёт ли кто. Держать всё в секрете. В секрете. Аааа…

Он не так много помнил, но смысл был понятен без пояснений. Он был такого рода «секретом» и для учёных, и для полевых агентов, и он был солдатом и был готов охранять секреты даже ценой своей жизни. (И так он и делал, хранил секреты даже от Стива, даже когда тот сказал, что Баки может всё ему рассказать. Даже когда сказал, что это важно. И поскольку допрос не прекращался, человеку пришлось вернуться к бесконечному повторению своего имени и номера. После этого Стив больше его не спрашивал).

Он посмотрел на человека рядом с собой. Было непонятно, почему Стив не хотел всё сделать наоборот. Он нахмурил брови:

– Ты уверен?

Вероятно, это была проверка. Последствия провала будут ужасны, и человек готов был сделать всё необходимое, чтобы этого избежать. Скорее всего, ОНИ посчитали, что нашли подходящее время для проверки, надеясь поймать его, когда он расслабится. Решили, что в таком состоянии, как сейчас, он может не ожидать этого. (Но он всегда ожидал этого).

Стив прикусил зубами мочку его уха.

– Хочу тебя. Я… ммм… мечтал об этом. Ну, что скажешь?

Насколько ему было известно, человек никогда не исполнял такую роль в процедуре ранее, зато он был в другой позиции достаточно часто, чтобы знать, что надо делать. Он не подведёт.

Он поднялся на колени в одно мгновение, буквально стряхнув Стива с себя.

– Поднимайся! – приказал он и шлёпнул Стива по бедру, чтобы добавить веса своей команде. Стив перевернулся, и человек поставил его на четвереньки. – Плечи вниз, голову на руки. Ноги раздвинь.

Приглушённый звук, который издал Стив, прозвучал как смешок, и он храбро раздвинул ноги. У человека непроизвольно ускорился пульс. Он был практически уверен, что смех не дозволен и запрещён, но у него не было опыта, как полагается пресекать подобные нарушения.

Он мог навлечь наказание на них обоих. (Нужно заботиться, чтобы Стив… нет. Он должен был полностью сконцентрироваться, нельзя отвлекаться). Всё, что он мог, это надеяться, что остальная часть процедуры сотрёт эту улыбку с лица Стива.

По меньшей мере, адреналин не дал его эрекции пропасть, хотя, на самом деле, сама по себе процедура совершенно не возбуждала его, в отличие от тренировки удовольствия.

Он помнил, что для соединения тел подобным образом отверстие принимающей стороны должно быть предварительно расширено. Когда он втолкнул два пальца внутрь, Стив резко выдохнул, и его рука потянулась назад, к запястью человека, пытаясь остановить его.

– Ох, Баки… ты не мог бы… – но он замолк, когда человек рявкнул приказ, завернув руку Стива ему за спину с такой силой, что что-то хрустнуло внутри.

Он говорил по-английски? На миг он засомневался, и Стив замер так внезапно, что он испугался, что нет, что мог сделать ошибку. Он повторил, на этот раз сосредоточившись на том, чтобы использовать правильный язык:

– Замолкни.

Стив очевидно не был знаком с процедурой, или притворялся, что не знаком, и это было частью проверки.

– Звуки – да, слова – нет, – сказал ему человек. – Понятно?

На миг ему показалось, что Стив собирается сбросить его с себя: мышцы в спине Стива сократились именно так, готовясь к рывку. Но нет, он ошибся; пара секунд, и Стив резко кивнул. Только повернулся, чтобы посмотреть назад, челюсть его была напряжена, лицо выражало мрачную решимость.

От этого человек ощутил себя неправильно, ощутил себя слабым, неспособным справиться с задачей.

– Нет, – эхом повторил он. – Нет. Ты не смотришь на меня, если я не скажу тебе смотреть. Я тебя предупредил, а то, знаешь ли, у нас ведь может случиться инцидент в следующий раз во время настройки, и тебе случайно выжжет оба глаза, понятно?

Полное ужаса выражение промелькнуло на лице Стива, и он отвернулся, как ему и было велено. Хорошо.

Человек начал стремительно двигать пальцами наружу и внутрь напряжённого тела Стива, то и дело используя слюну, чтобы уменьшить трение. Он не считал абсолютно необходимым требованием спровоцировать кровотечение и, хотя и знал, что рискует, решился не доводить до этого. Стив сжал зубы, когда человек вдавил внутрь третий палец, но остался верен своему слову и не попытался снова заговорить с ним, только зашипел в кулак, когда человек начал сгибать и разводить пальцы внутри него, чтобы ускорить процесс. Это было общепринятой практикой, и человек был рад, что может отпустить руку Стива, чтобы подрочить свой собственный член, потому что его возбуждение совершенно пропало.

Если он помнил правильно – он очень надеялся, что это так – растягивание считалось законченным, как только отверстие принимающей стороны становилось на один уровень меньше принимаемого объекта, в тот момент и следовало его вводить. (Мы же не хотим, чтобы он пролез внутрь слишком легко, верно?) Да, он помнил. Он был уверен, как надо действовать.

Человек не был машиной, но он был настроен функционировать так же точно, и, когда пришло время, он крепко сжал бёдра Стива и ворвался в него сразу до основания одним резким рывком. Замер, совершенно неподвижно, если не считать губ, непроизвольно приоткрывшихся в ответ на то, как нутро Стива сжималось вокруг него. Вскрик, вырвавшийся у Стива, был лишь отчасти заглушён подушкой и скребущим звуком, с которым его руки вцепились в простыню. Его дыхание теперь вырывалось судорожными рывками, непроизвольно лишь ещё больше насаживающими его тело на член человека.

Впервые с того момента, как началось это испытание, возбуждение человека снова ожило. Внутри Стив был горячим и мягким, и в то же самое время таким тугим, и ощущался несказанно лучше, чем собственный кулак.

Член человека всё ещё оставался немного скользким от предыдущего семяизвержения, и, когда он осторожно начал двигать бёдрами, тот изумительно заскользил внутрь и наружу. Без всякого его на то желания, постыдный стон сорвался с его губ, и он испугался звука собственного голоса. Стив был очень напряжён и не был достаточно влажен, но человек подумал, что, может быть, им всё же удастся справиться. И скорее уже с этим покончить.

Он вцепился пальцами в бока Стива и начал врубаться в него со всей силы, глубоко, грубо и быстро. Он чувствовал, как пот течёт по его коже, и Стиву пришлось издавать бессловесные звуки, которые были ему разрешены.

Человек почти сожалел, что не забыл об этом, или о том, что это являлось обязательной частью процедуры, но всё же он сбавил темп и запустил руку между ног Стива, проверяя на случай проявлений чего-либо постыдного. Слава богу, член Стива был абсолютно мягким. Человек испытал огромное облегчение, хотя с самого начала знал, что Стив не был жадной шлюхой или больным пидором, но всё равно он был рад, что ему не придётся называть его ни одной из этих вещей. (Человек был уверен, что не слишком хорош в том, что касалось вербальной стороны процедуры. Он и так уже пропустил большую часть, убеждая себя, что это не было обязательным).

Он снова сжал бёдра Стива и сообразил, что если он совсем немного изменит угол, то сможет проникнуть внутрь ещё глубже, вырвав этим у Стива отчаянный стон.

Таким образом, он снова сосредоточился на сохранении ритма и на давлении, растущем у него в основании спины с каждым глубоким рывком. Он застонал, потому что ему было можно, потому что он был уже близок, и потому, что чувствовал, как мышцы Стива сжимаются вокруг него, и он действительно был готов… был готов выплеснуть своё семя в… ох. Даже несмотря на то, что он должен был быть человеком, когда он закричал, кончая, звук получился совершенно нечеловеческим.

Стив захрипел под ним, стараясь заглушить дрожь в голосе, и человек знал, почему. Слишком хорошо знал, как ощущается сперма, заливающая стёртое нутро. Он постарался оставаться внутри, пока кончал, и дополнительно надавил Стиву между лопаток, обеспечивая такой угол, при котором сперма должна была затечь как можно глубже.

Ещё дрожа, он прижался грудью к мокрой спине Стива.

– Шшшш… почти закончили, – прошептал он и тут же испугался: не перешёл ли он грань, позволив себе говорить подобным образом, когда процедура ещё не завершилась. Терзаясь виной, он прижал ладонь к животу Стива (и Стив ничего не сделал, только чуть дёрнулся от прикосновения), и начал массировать его круговыми движениями. – Да, вот так, хорошо. Мы же хотим, чтобы там растеклось получше, ведь так?

Стив тяжело дышал, его мышцы были напряжены, как натянутые канаты, и давление внутри начало причинять человеку боль. Боль, конечно, не была достойным оправданием, чтобы отказываться от задания, тем более, они уже почти закончили. Ещё несколько кругов ладонью, и он рванулся назад так же резко, как и вошёл, внезапностью своего движения вырвав болезненный выдох у Стива.

Всё кончено, всё закончилось… Ведь так? Человек быстро оглядел комнату: да (?), нет (?), но, конечно же, там не было никого, чтобы занять его место, и от этого он испытал просто бесконечное облегчение. Он знал, что дальше было бы только хуже. Стив так и не шевельнулся. Человек осторожно коснулся его бока.

– Я закончил с тобой, – прошептал он, давая Стиву сигнал, что ему теперь можно сесть, хотя и чувствовал, что интонация вышла совершенно неправильной.

Ни движения.

Паника сдавила ему живот. Ничего ещё не закончилось… Он что-то забыл? В таком случае, это ОН заслужил всё, что последует, но неужели и Стива тоже накажут за его ошибку? Сердце бешено заколотилось в его груди, он отчаянно перебирал в голове обрывки воспоминаний, как вдруг заметил, что Стив шевельнулся. Очень медленно он выпрямился.

Человек позволил себе выдохнуть, хотя и не заметил, что задержал дыхание.

Стив не обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, и такое обращение ощущалось знакомо, ощущалось как обещание чего-то весьма и весьма болезненного.

Правильно.

Человек постарался быть чем-то большим, чем машина, и замер. Возможно, ему не удалось пройти испытание. Возможно, его снова лишат еды, или хуже: света и звуков. Или же, возможно, теперь он должен будет пройти обратную сторону процедуры, чтобы лучше усвоить последовательность действий. Возможно, его вернут в ГИДРу для тренировок, возможно, со всей боевой командой… Дважды за раз, как это было, когда их занесло снегом в убежище неизвестно где.

Когда Стив, наконец, обернулся, человек уже был готов ко всему.

Стив выглядел дико: его волосы прилипли ко лбу, по нижней губе и подбородку размазана кровь. Если и был на свете тот, кому не следовало причинять боль, то это, конечно, был Стив. И, всё равно, именно это человек сделал. Кровь на лице Стива – это было неправильнонеправильнонеправильно, но он не посмел протянуть руку и вытереть её.

– Я знаю, что это больно, – прохрипел он, – но, ты должен поверить мне, это – ничто в сравнении с тем, что случится, если мы посмеем не подчиниться. Ты ведь сам знаешь это, верно?

Стив поймал его взгляд и быстро провёл тыльной стороной ладони по губам, стерев большую часть крови.

– Да, теперь я знаю, – сказал он. – И это… это начало. Знать, чему мы противостоим. – Его черты застыли в странном спокойствии, и дрожь пробежала по спине человека.

Он почувствовал себя потерянным, а ещё очень липким и грязным. Теперь он понимал, почему они иногда хватали его за волосы и заставляли вылизывать их дочиста, но он уже решил, что те вещи, которые случались не каждый раз, не были обязательными, и он не будет делать это со Стивом.

Он снова поднял глаза, только когда почувствовал твёрдую руку на своём предплечье.

– Теперь моя очередь? – спросил он.

Пальцы Стива вцепились в него ещё крепче.

– Нет, – сказал он. – Боже, нет. Баки, у них не было никакого права делать то, что они делали, понимаешь? Они никогда, никогда не причинят тебе боли снова. ГИДРА не достанет тебя здесь, ты понимаешь? Баки?

Всё, что человек понял, так это то, что Стив назвал его Баки потому, что они друзья и потому, что Стив когда-то любил его. В то же самое время он ощутил тревогу, растущую в его груди, будто чьи-то руки удерживали его под водой. Он вдруг осознал, что теперь Стив знает, знает о его секретах. Он не сказал, он не сказал бы, и всё равно. Что он натворил, что Стив натворил? Его провели?

Рука легла на его правое плечо, точно так же, как на другое, мягко сжала, и Стив смотрел на него, видел его насквозь, и как он смел так смотреть, когда человек был совершенно беззащитен и раскрыт перед ним.

– Отвали от меня, – выкрикнул он, оттолкнув Стива. – Кто-нибудь… – выдохнул он, – кто-нибудь заберите и почистите его, он отвратителен! А ты… В чём твоя проблема? Можешь не благодарить меня, я знаю, как ты изнывал без этого. Убирайся! Вон, вон, вон!

Отражая его вспышку, Стиву следовало бы посмотреть на него с гневом, с ненавистью даже, но тот смотрел на него с таким же выражением, как смотрел, когда человек спросил его, разрешено ли ему будет есть.

Боль была у него на лице, и на мгновение он так крепко сжал кулаки, что костяшки хрустнули. Человек подумал, что, возможно, именно сейчас яростная вспышка и вырвется наружу, но момент прошёл, и ничего не произошло.

– Шшшш, – сказал Стив, – всё в порядке, я пойду. Приму душ, а потом вернусь и принесу тебе воды и полотенце. – Стив кивнул скорее себе самому, и человек не выпускал его из поля зрения, пока он ковылял прочь от кровати. Его движения выглядели скованными, но старательно контролируемыми, хотя он и должен был испытывать боль. Он вздрогнул только один раз, и человек увидел потёки семени, стекавшие по ноге Стива, когда он выходил из комнаты. Похоже, в какой-то момент человек всё же вызвал у него кровотечение.

Оставшись в одиночестве, человек свернулся на кровати. Всё же было хорошо, верно? Никто не сможет обвинить его в том, что он не старался изо всех сил. И в то же время Стив… он сказал, что ГИДРА не сможет больше достать его, но ведь они же повсюду и им уже удавалось обмануть его раньше. Он застонал и сжал руками внезапно разболевшуюся голову.

В ванной включился душ. Человек постарался успокоиться и прислушался к шуму воды и движениям Стива. Это были монотонные звуки, они должны были успокаивать, но… нет. Нет, что это, нет. Он, должно быть, ошибся, ну, конечно же… Но он не ошибся. За журчанием воды он услышал ещё кое-что: глухие рыдания, заглушаемые кулаком или предплечьем. Он сказал себе, что, должно быть, ошибся, Стив ведь никогда не плакал (никогда не плакал из-за себя), Стив не глуп, он не стал бы… Человек свернулся клубком, нет, нет, нет. Разве Стив не знает, как наказывают за слёзы?

– Надо успокоиться, – прошептал он самому себе, повторяя слова Стива. – Они не достанут нас здесь. Не смогут причинить нам боли – но, что если?..

Что если в их отсутствие он сам должен блюсти порядок, и, как только они вернутся, они станут судить его по тому, как он справлялся с этим?

Нет. Он решил, что не причинит боли Стиву никогда больше, что бы это не значило для него самого. Он будет защищать Стива, будет заботиться о его безопасности, да, теперь он вспомнил, заботиться о Стиве, именно это было его миссией. Заботиться о Стиве. Он ведь именно это и сделал сегодня, верно? Уберёг его от их гнева. Он должен был оградить Стива… И он оградит его… Чего бы это ни стоило.

Сознательно он закрыл уши руками, заглушая звуки и стараясь стать как можно меньше. Он ничего не слышал – насколько он знал, Стив принимал душ, ничего больше.

Он никогда никому не скажет. Потому что это секрет.


End file.
